The tale of Kira Johnston
by Melody Amy pond
Summary: A mysterious girl falls from the sky who is she and what is her past? Rated T for who know why
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Kira Johnston

D/c don't own Attack on Titan and the story is my friends. Enjoy!

Kira-I Hug a Tree  
When I woke up, I was falling.  
I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know my own name, where I had fallen from, or where I was going.  
"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH..." The wind was so intense it stung my cheeks and peeled my face off. The clouds around me were very dark, and lightning flashed in them.  
Great, I thought. I'm falling through a thunderstorm.

I could see land below me-it looked like two rings, one inside the others. The small, logical part of my mind that wasn't totally freaking out registered that the rings were actually WALLS. Why they were there, I didn't know.  
And, since I was falling to my death, I didn't really care.  
Think, I thought. What can I use to slow myself down?

I looked down at my clothes. I hadn't paid much attention to what I was wearing, but I realized that I was had on something like two metal, rectangular boxes around my waist. Instinctively, I pulled out something that looked like a trigger/sword from each box. I could see the treetops racing towards me, too fast for comfort.  
I'm a lunatic, I thought, and pulled both triggers.  
Cables shot out from the metal boxes and gripped two trees on either side of me.  
Yes, I thought, I'm still alive.

Then my totally awesome plan went horribly wrong.  
The cables had changed my trajectory, and I was now being pitched forwards-straight into a giant tree trunk.  
"Damn it!" I said, pulling the triggers again.  
I don't know what happened, but this time, the cables just fell to the ground. I was still being thrown ahead.  
"Oh shi-" I slammed into the tree, and fell to the ground, hitting branches as I went.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I shouted as the ground came up to meet me. I hit the ground, facing up, dazed and too tired to move.  
It was still raining, and the water stung my eyes. I tried to sit up, but my ribcage had other ideas; pain laced through my chest and forced me back down.  
"Help!" I shouted.

"He-" I broke off into a fit of coughing, and I tasted flecks of blood on my lips.  
My ribs are broken, I realized. I need medical treatment soon, or I'll probably die.  
Something was digging into my neck. I pulled off something that looked like dog tags. The nameplate read Kira Johnston.  
So that's my name, I thought. I don't like it.

Still, knowing my name made me feel a lot better.  
One problem, I thought. I'm still dying.  
"Help!" I shouted again. It was agony, but I had no choice.  
"Help!" Something green moved in my peripheral vision. I turned my head, wincing, and saw two figures. They were wearing the same box things that I was, only they had the ability to control them.

"Help me... Please..." I was beginning to lose consciousness. The two figures approached me.  
"Great." One said. I guessed he was male, though I didn't have enough strength to move to see his face.  
"Just great. The Military Police will be-" he was cut off as the figure next to him gasped.

"Captain Levi, look at her."

"What about her, Eren?"

"Just LOOK.

Captain Levi bent over me. He was short, with dark hair, dark eyes, and an emotionless expression. I FELT like I had seen him a thousand times before, and at the same time, I got the feeling that I had never seen him before in my life. My vision blurred, and I teetered on the edge of consciousness.  
"What's so-" He inhaled sharply, pulling back, the smallest flicker of surprise across his face.  
"You see?" The one called Eren asked.

Captain Levi loomed over me again.  
"Petra?" He asked.  
I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren- An Angel Falls From Heaven

D/C I don't own Attack on Titan or this fic. It belongs to Queen Aly of the land of Narypus. So hope you enjoy!

The tale of Kira Johnston chapter two

"EREN!" Hanji burst into the meeting room of the Survey Corps HQ, interrupting Captain Levi as we discussed how to get back Zhiganshina.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come with me."

"Hanji, you can't just barge in here, stop everything, and run off with Eren whenever you feel like doing so. We are right in the middle of planning our next move to retake Zhiganshina. This is vitally important." Captain Levi said, his expressionless look nearly showing a flicker of anger at Hanji's sudden appearance in his HQ. He was clearly embarrassed to have this happen in front of the Commander, AND some of the other squad leaders of the Survey Corps.

"First of all, sure I can! Second of all this is 'vitally important' as well! I have been working on this for weeks, and I am most certainly NOT going to let a short little brat like you stop me! Now, I'm taking Eren and that is that!"

"Hold on, do I get a say in any of this?" I asked.

"No." Hanji and Captain Levi said together.

"You're coming with me!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the castle and to the courtyard, much to my objection and trying to break free of her steel grasp.

"Drink this." She handed me a cup with a sickly green liquid inside it.

"What's this?" I asked, sloshing the contents about. Hanji sighed impatiently.

"Just drink it!"

Cautiously, I tipped the liquid to my lips, swallowing it. Instantly, I doubled over in agony. Steam enveloped my body. Titan steam. I coughed violently.

I began to panic. If I turned into a Titan while the other squad leader were here and I lost control, it would be disastrous. I tried to calm down and to keep from transforming.

It seemed to work, much to my surprise. The pain in my abdomen subsided and the steam stopped.

"It didn't work!" Hanji said.

I looked up at her, prepared to scream, fly into a fit of rage, or maybe both, but I caught sight of something over her shoulder.

There was something like a meteorite falling from the sky. It seemed to catch itself before hitting the trees, but to no avail. It crashed into the woods, leaving a column of smoke where it landed.

"What... WAS that?"

"Well, I'm working on a potion to turn you into a Titan, so you don't have to keep biting your hand." Hanji said, a bit crazed with anger and delight that someone seemed to be taking an interest in her experiments for a change.

"No, THAT!" I pointed at the smoke behind her.

"Oh dear me..." She said. She seemed at a loss for words, which was absolutely, positively, most definitely unheard of for Hanji.

Captain Levi came out of the HQ.

"Get your Maneuver Gear on, brat." He said to me.

"We're investigating what that was."

"Yes sir!" I said, running inside to the basement.

I pulled my equipment on, speculating.

What could it be, I thought. Whatever it is, it's going to cause a lot of trouble. I really hope the Military Police do not decide they have to get involved.

It was catastrophic last time, what with the whole Annie Leonhart incident.

I buckled the last strap of my 3D Maneuver Gear and raced back up the stairs, meeting Captain Levi outside, the eternal expressionless look on his features.

"Let's go!" He said.

We launched off towards the smoke, catching trees as we made our way deeper and deeper into the woods.

"What do you think it is?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I hope it's not a Titan or something like one. After the Annie incident, the monarchy isn't exactly eager for more people with your abilities. I personally think more people like you would be helpful, but I am required to say I agree with the King. I just hope it's useful to us."

"Do you think the Military Police will have seen the explosion?"

"I know they did Eren. For all we know, they're on their way. Keep one hand free, just in case."

I was so shocked I almost fell.

"I-I can't use the Titan power to attack the Military Police!"

"That's not what I mean, idiot, though you may have to. Whatever we're approaching could be dangerous. Keep one hand free in case you have to transform."

"Yes sir!" I said.

When we arrived, there was just a shallow crater. I could hear a voice calling for help.

"Let's go!"

"Eren-"

"We can't just leave them. They'll die!" I said. Captain Levi nodded and we headed down into a crater. At the base was-of all things-a girl. As the smoke cleared, I could get a closer look at her face. She looked vaguely familiar...

"Great." Levi said.

"Just great. The Military Police will be-"

I gasped, cutting him off. I recognized her completely now. She looked just like-

"Captain Levi, look at her." I said, too stunned to show proper courtesy.

"What about her, Eren?"

"Just LOOK!" He leaned over the girl.

"What's so-" Then he gasped slightly, pulling back, the tiniest hint of surprise on his face.

"You see?" I asked.

He leaned over her again.

"Petra?" He asked.

The girl blacked out.

A/N what did you think? Please review and tell me. So long and farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Levi- Petra II

D/C I do not own this fic it's my friends and I do not own Attack on Titan. Please enjoy!

The only thing wrong was her eyes.  
Instead of being the same caramel color of her hair, they were gray. If it weren't for that, I'm pretty sure she would have resembled Petra to a tee.  
I snapped out of it. The Military Police were on their way. I had lost Petra once, and I didn't blame Eren for it, but I wasn't going to lose her again. Even if this girl wasn't Petra, she was clearly powerful.

I wouldn't let those tyrants touch her.  
"Come on, help me carry her. We're leaving. Keep one hand free." I told Eren.

"Yes sir!" He said. He started to pick her up but froze. He pulled his hand away, and it was red with blood.

"Um... I think her ribs are broken." He said.

"We can't do anything for her here. She's wearing Maneuver Gear, but it looks broken. We'll have to carry her. Just be careful. And keep your other hand free." I said to him, lifting one side of her body. She groaned quietly but didn't wake up. Even her VOICE sounded exactly the same as Petra's.  
Perhaps I'll call her Petra II, I thought.

Eren lifted her as well, and we started to carry her back to HQ.  
Strange, I thought. We should be able to at least hear the Military Police by now. I wonder-  
Then the truth hit me. We had walked straight into an ambush.

"Stop." I said to Eren. For once, the brat listened to me.  
"Activate your Maneuver Gear. Get to the treetops."

Amazingly, we made it to the top of the trees without incident.  
We hung in the trees, above a small clearing, listening intently. I could tell that Eren had questions, but he stayed silent. Thank God.

"Come on down Captain Levi!" A voice said from below.  
"You're surrounded. There is no chance of escape. Surrender the girl and no harm will come to you."

Those cliché, idiotic, bastards, I thought. We can't give her up. If we do, they'll most certainly kill her. If we stay much longer, she'll die from her injuries.  
"Eren." I said.  
"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Run!"

We blasted off, moving towards HQ so fast the Military Police didn't even have time to fire at us. I heard the voice screaming in rage. It sounded almost like Dot Pixis. I prayed I was wrong. If the MPs and the Garrison were allied against us, we didn't stand a chance.

"Will they follow us?" Eren asked.

"Of course they won't. Cowards. They know that this is prime Survey Corps territory, and they won't try to attack us. More likely they'll go crying to their superiors, saying we refused to cooperate and calling us traitors to the crown-again. They'll be back though, with more artillery and troops. They won't stop until they have her. They're determined, I'll give them that."

"But why do they want her?"

"Same reason they wanted you-to execute. She's new and different. Anything new and different scares them, and they will try to destroy it."

"That's not fair."

"When have the Military Police ever been fair?" I asked. Eren didn't answer.  
We came through the clearing the castle was in, and raced towards it.  
This was the tricky part. We were totally exposed here, on a flat plain, and making rather slow progress. If he Military Police WERE going to attack, I knew it would be now.  
But the cowardly bastards didn't, and we made it inside without incident.

Hanji met us in the main room, and we laid the girl on the table.  
"Who is she?" Hanji asked.

"Somebody who will die if we don't shut up and help her." I snapped. I didn't like ordering Hanji about, but I was growing impatient.

"At least tell me her name!" Hanji exclaimed.

"I call her Petra II." I told her. Hanji studied her closely.

"She looks exactly like Petra." Hanji murmured.

"Her ribs are broken," Eren said. "Can you fix them?"

"You insult me. Of course I can." Hanji began to unroll a strip of gauze, but was quickly interrupted by a bang from outside that shook the castle walls. The girl's eyes snapped open. I ran to the window.

"I thought you said the Military Police left!" Eren said to me.

"I did. It's the Garrison."

A/N well I finally put this up so please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Kira-Prison

D/S I do not own Attack on Tita do not own this fic. It is my friends and I really hope you enjoy!

I dreamed I was running.  
I dashed through a misty forest. It was dark. Very dark. I couldn't see what was in front of me. I slowed. Why was I running? I didn't have anything to be scared of, did I?

I heard a sound to my left. I saw a man with long hair pulled back in a ponytail and glasses approach. A name tag on his lab coat read Dr. Jaeger.

"Was it successful?" He asked earnestly. "Did the experiment work?"

I backed away a step, wanting to keep my distance from the deranged doctor.

"W-what experiment?" I asked. I tried to sound brave, but my voice squeaked.

"Apparently, yes! Just a bit more serum perhaps, to change your eyes." He pulled out a long syringe full of a honey colored liquid.

I panicked. There was NO conceivable way that I was going to let him stick a needle in me. I ran, faster than before. It was so dark, it seemed like there was more light when I closed my eyes than opened them.

Great, I thought. I'll hit a tree for a second time in as many minutes. Then a bang shook the forest, throwing me to the ground, and I woke up.

I was laying on a table in some sort of room, with high beamed ceilings made of dark wood. There were three other people with me. Again, a small part of my mind registered that I was probably in a fort or castle.

But, since we were probably going to get blown to smithereens, that wasn't too high on my priority list.  
One of them ran to the window, the other holding a wad of gauze to my shattered ribcage.  
"I thought you said the Military Police left!" He shouted.

"I did." The figure by the window said. I felt like I had heard his voice a million times before, and also never heard the sound in my life.  
"It's the Garrison." He said.

I had no clue who the Military Police or Garrison were, but hearing the terms made my head hurt. Like I SHOULD know them, but didn't.  
"Are you done Hanji?" The boy next to me asked. I remembered he was called Eren.

"One second...and... She's good." There was another girl next to me. She had dark red hair and glasses, with a slightly crazed look in her eyes. I guessed she was Hanji.  
"What's your name kid?" She asked me.

I opened my mouth to tell her I wasn't sure, but another explosion, harder this time, cut me off.  
"Get her to the basement." The boy by the window said.

What was his name again? Captain... Levi. Captain Levi. That was it.  
"Can you walk? No, never mind. You've lost a lot of blood. I'll carry you."

Hanji lifted me as if I weighed ten pounds and carried me down the stairs to the basement. Since I was still shaking off my dream, i was was a sort of cell deep underground, and Hanji opened the door to it.

"This is the safest place. You should stay down here for now." She smiled. "Don't worry. You're not our prisoner."  
I smiled back slightly.  
"What was your name?"

Again, an explosion cut me off before I could respond. I was seriously starting to get annoyed at these people. I didn't know much about myself, but I had a feeling people didn't particularly LIKE the outcome of annoying me or making me mad.

"Never mind. I gotta go. But remember, you're not our prisoner." I nodded, not entirely trusting my voice. I collapsed on the bed, exhausted.  
But, when she turned and left, before I fell asleep, I noticed that she locked the cell door.

A/N Okay so what did you think? Please review and tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

The Take of Kira Johnston  
(TROLL ENDING FYI)  
D/C don't own Attack on Titan or this fic. Yay it's longer and I'm not sure if this is actually the ending. Hope you enjoy!

Eren- Keys to Fate

I nearly burst out laughing.  
The look on Petra II's face as Hanji lifted her away was priceless, as if she didn't know whether to be angry or surprised or grateful, so she settled for all at once. It was a sight to see, really.

"Eren?" Captain Levi asked.  
"Yes sir?"

"Focus."

"Yes sir. Why are the Garrison here?"

"It's probably out of jealousy. Remember when the Military Police and the Survey Corps were battling for your custody? The Garrison were totally left out. I think they want to be included now, and they've deluded themselves into thinking that Petra II will be useful to them."

"You don't think she will be?"

"I doubt it. I don't think defense is really her style, and the Garrison basically defend the walls. Petra would be bored out of her skull."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"You said Petra. Don't you mean Petra II?"

"Yes. Of course."

I wasn't one to judge Captain Levi, but he seemed to be making deductions about this new girl based off of his information on the original Petra. That wasn't a good idea. For all we knew, this girl was, though it was difficult to believe, completely different from the Petra we knew.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"That sound is probably their ridiculous cannons, so it's too late to try to reason with them. We don't have any weapons, besides you, and I don't want to risk any trouble with the King, despite his being of lower intelligence. I think it's best that we evacuate. Right now."

"How? Like you said, they're swarming the castle, and the other Survey Corps leaders are here. How would they get out?"

"There is both a back entrance and a secret underground tunnel. Those bastards can escape through the back; I don't trust them. We can take the tunnel. Get ready to leave."

"What about the other members of the squad?"

"The idiots will come with us, obviously. Go warn them. I think Connie is asleep, given his gift to sleep through bombings, and Sasha is probably in the kitchen."

I ran upstairs to the dorms and rang the alarm bell. Instantly, the other members were awake and ready.

"Emergency. We're evacuating. Get ready." I said over my shoulder as I went to the kitchen to get Sasha.  
"Sasha!"

She was asleep at he table, a few half empty plates of food strewn around. I shook her shoulder roughly.

"Get up! We have to leave!" Another boom shook the castle. Sasha kept snoring.  
"SASHA!" I pushed her out of the chair. She snapped awake.

"Oh... Hey Eren." She yawned, scratching her head. "What's going on?"

"We're LEAVING Sasha! Now GET UP!"

"Ugh WHY?!" She whined. Another boom ripped through the air. Her eyes went wide.

"THAT'S why!" I shouted, dragging her useless ass along with me.  
We made it to the back room, where the other squad members were waiting. Jean was pacing and complaining, his specialty.

"This is the LAST thing I needed today..." He said.

"I don't have my stuff!" Sasha said.

"Here." Connie shoved a bag into her hands. "I grabbed most of your things for you. Thank me later." He said. Sasha looked stunned.

Mikasa was instantly next to me.  
"Are you ok? Were you hurt?" She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off. Why was she always on my back?

"I'm fine, obviously." I snapped.

If she was hurt, she didn't show it, just handed me the bag she had packed for me. Mikasa rarely showed anything, unless it was about me. What was up with that?  
Levi came in then.

"The other members have left. Lets leave. Hanji is waiting for us in the basement, with-" he cut off there.

"With who?" Armin asked.

"You'll see." He said, turning and leading the way to the basement.

The other members looked confused.  
"Who is it Eren?" Mikasa asked. I sighed, suddenly tired from all that had happened.

"I'm not too sure myself."

She hugged me, and this time I didn't push her away. Instead I hugged her back. We started walking a few moments later. It might have been my imagination, but I swear she was blushing.

We went down the tunnel to the basement, a corridor lined with cells, one of which was my room and the other HERS, and torches that sent long flickering shadows over the wall like dancing ghosts.  
Ok, maybe that's a bit dramatic, but torchlight is the illumination of drama.

At the end of the hall stood Hanji and Petra II, both holding suitcases. I could guess Petra II had been given Petra's old things.

I stopped, trying not to stare. In the torchlight, the new girl's resemblance to Petra took my breath away. I closed my eyes momentarily, flashing back to the 57th expedition outside the walls, my first mission, the day everything had gone horribly wrong and everyone in Squad Levi had died...

I opened them again, not wanting to recall the look on the face of Petra's corpse. The other members of the squad were around me, all looking confused and stunned.

"Who are you?"

Krista asked the girl who looked like Petra. She opened her mouth to answer Krista when yet another boom shook the castle. I could tell she was irritated by this recurrence. As soon as the sound died away, she spoke, even her voice sounding the same.

"IF these lovely cannon booms are done interrupting me, I would be happy to answer you. Hello, my name is Kira. However, my memories seem to be gone, so I am going off of what these say- hey, what's this? It wasn't there before."

She had held up the little tin nameplate, but something else was dangling from the string. Something that she couldn't possibly have, because only I had it. I immediately checked what hanged from my necklace.

It was still  
Hanging from the string around her throat, swinging slightly, exactly identical from the one around my neck, was a key.  
Not just any key.  
THE key.  
The key to what we were all searching for, the key to our truth, the key to our destiny, the key to our lives.  
The key to my basement.

A/N don't worry I'll kill my friend for all of y'all never fear. Hope you liked it please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Kira- Nightmares Are Real

D/C I don't own Attack on Titan or this fic. It belongs to my dear friend.

Bad news- my day got only got semi-better from there.

Worse news- my night was terrible.

We got to the safe house after a few hours. By that time, it was night, and my recently shattered ribcage felt like I had been hit by a cannon. When we were finally inside, every step was sending a white hot flare of pain through my torso. I knew it was probably very bad for me to be moving around, but we had no other option.

We each got our own rooms, which was good. All I wanted at that point was to collapse in my bed and go to sleep, leaving this whole complicated mess to be dealt with tomorrow.

However, that apparently wasn't the plan.

We all had to go around the perimeter to make sure everything was secure. I guess being injured has its perks though, as I was ordered by that woman, Hanji, to stay inside until further notice. I got the distinct feeling that they weren't looking for ways for the enemy to break in, so much as for ways for me to break out.

I sat down at the head of the big rectangular table and put my head down on the cold oak surface. I was SO tired and I had a migraine.  
I had no clue what was happening right now. I had lost all my memories. I was in the hands of psychopaths and I was being chased by psychopaths.

Any normal person would snap under all this and start crying. But not me.

Fighting was in my blood. I knew that much.

To distract myself, I pulled out the key on my necklace, the one that when the others had seen had acted like it was a bomb or something. I fiddled with it, turning it over in my fingers. Why was it so important? It was just a key for Pete's sake! The kind of key that may open a closet or door or something.

Sighing, I tucked my necklace back under my shirt. I would get my answers soon enough.

I stared into the fire, the only source of light in the dining room. Maybe if I stared long enough, I would unlock the mysteries of life

I was about to doze off when I heard someone coming. Many someone's. it was most likely the others. Whoever they were.

I sat up straight, trying to look attentive and probably failing miserably. I flicked some loose strands of hair out of my eyes and folded my hands, placing them on the table.

"I want some tea." I thought.

Just then they all came in, looking satisfied and upset at the same time. It was disconcerting to look at.

I was hoping for Levi, who seemed to be the one in charge, to dismiss us so we could go to bed. Well, that was not going to happen. Of course we had to "discuss"

They all sat around the table. Hanji waved at me from the other head of the table, which I found a bit strange. I waved back out of courtesy though.

The girl who had glared at me earlier- I think Levi had called her Mikasa- was sitting on Hanji's right, next to the boy named Eren who had grabbed my elbow earlier and across from a blond boy who's name I didn't know.

Across from the Mikasa was a tall kid with a horse like face and a weird haircut. He kept glaring at the Eren kid. I got a feeling there was a history between those two.

A small blond girl sat down next to him. She looked distinctly like the boy. They could dress up as each other.

A kid with a shaved head sat down next to the blond girl, putting him on my right. He kept glancing at a girl across from him with dark red hair, who sat on my left.

Levi sat down next to Hanji at the opposite head of the table. He held a teacup, and I prickled with envy, realizing how hungry and thirsty I was.

I felt like I was being interrogated or confronted. Everyone was staring at me, some directly, some glancing from the corner of their eye.

And why wouldn't they stare? I mean, they knew nothing about me, but I had seen through them Ina n instant.

I could tell the following- Mikasa was very protective of Eren, more than likely in love with him. She also was protective of the blond boy, but her main focus was Eren. His indifference, however, hurt her, but she didn't show it.

Horse face boy liked Mikasa. His face had gotten significantly redder being so close to her, and he kept glancing at her.

Blond boy felt insecure about his position, probably feeling like a liability to his friends. He was wrong though. He was intelligent. I could tell just by glancing at him that he was assessing the situation.

The blond girl was hiding something. She acted unnatural and kinda creepy. Every move she made seemed staged, and she probably felt like she was being watched.

That left the dark haired girl and the other boy, who clearly liked each other, but were too shy and timid to admit it. They were both from villages, and identified with each other.

Hanji was a scientist. It was about as subtle as a bomb. There was a sort of hungry look in her eyes, constantly gathering information.

Then there was Levi. He was difficult to read, wearing an emotionless expression to hide how he felt. It would take more time to learn why. But I knew I resembled someone he knew. There was recognition in his face when he looked at me. Eren too.

So my guess was I looked like somebody only the two of them really knew. But why only them? Why would Eren know something the others didn't? My deduction was that he was special, which had caused Levi to single him out for something. But WHAT? I didn't know, and I hated not knowing.

The majority of what they all discussed didn't include me. They all kept glancing at me though. So why, out of all of them, was Levi the only one who made me uncomfortable? Like I needed to fix my hair or something?

After a while of me attempting to pay attention, they turned towards me.

"So who exactly are you?" Eren asked straight out, not trying to be subtle.

I opened my mouth to answer with the same response I had given him earlier- as if I would change in that period of time- but Levi beat me to it.

"How about we save that discussion for tomorrow? We're all tired." He said. I shot human grateful glance.

On that signal, we all disbanded, heading for the stairs. I went to follow them, but someone caught me.

It was Mikasa and Eren.

"Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot before. I'd like to make amends at least." Eren said. He held out his hand. I shook it, doing the same with Mikasa.

Glad to have been somewhat productive, I smiled and went up the stairs.

I went into my room, which was the first on the left, and went into bed. All I wanted at that moment in time was a good nights' sleep.

Figures I get terrifying nightmares.  
_

I could never remember what my dreams were about. That was what made them so scary.

I would wake up, gasping and my heart racing, certain my life was in danger... Only to remember I was safe.

I had a clock in my room. I woke up every hour on the hour. How paranormal can you get?

Whenever I woke up at exactly midnight was the worst. The first time I woke up about to scream, only to stop it at the last moment.

I moved my bed to the corner of the small room, along with my nightstand. This way I felt safer, holed up in a small space, which was weird as I had felt claustrophobic in the tunnels.

I remember one part of my first nightmare though.

I was in the creepy, dead looking forest with that doctor dude again. It was weird, as the front part of my room was visible. I was still in my bed.

He came over, placed something on my nightstand, smiled sadistically, and vanished.

When I woke up at midnight, it didn't surprise me at all to see a small slip of paper of the table next to my bed

A/N Don't ask me what's going to happen I have no idea what's going through this crazy girls mind. Anyways please review.


End file.
